Clementine
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Have ever heard about the song Clementine? Well this is the story about the song. A very valuable lesson comes to this. Enjoy the lesson.


Story 1 : Clementine

" Good afternoon, welcome to screaming lessons. Have you heard the song Clementine?"

" Perhaps you have, this is the story about the song. Oh, one more thing! Have you been treating your big sisters nicely recently?" Yomi said while smiling.

* * *

"Huuuhh?!" Said the girls in class 1- B.

" Is it true?" Said one of the girls.

" Of course it is!" Said Akira.

" There is also a song about it! There is enough proof to say it's real!"

" But we all know that she wasn't pushed down by her little sister! She drowned in the river!" Said the girls loudly.

" Really? Then why did the song say

_"I kissed her little sister_,  
_and I forgot about my Clementine."_

" It is just a song! Songs don't really have true lyrics." Said a girl in the group.

" Oh! You want a story right? Why didn't you say so? " said Akira with a smirk.

" Shall I start now?"

The girls nodded frightfully.

"Alright then. "

* * *

There was a girl in a cavern with her father and her little sister. She was a bright and helpful child. She loved helping her father in the farm. One day,when she was out walking with the sheeps, she tripped on a rock and fell into the river. She then drowned. The father knowing he could not swim, stood there crying as he hold his beloved daughter, Clementine. Then, her other daughter came to her father and said " It's okay, I'll always be here for you." The father let go of Clementine and happily hugged his other daughter. Then the father forgot about her beloved Clementine.

* * *

" See? The sister didn't push her. She tripped on a rock and fell into the river! " said a red haired girl from the group.

" But you know,there's a rumor goin' on about Clementine. If you ever break your big sister's heart, she will come to you through the window when you are at bed."

" Do you watch the news? A lot of little sisters have been missing lately." said Akira.

" The rumor must be true then right?"

Akira then looked at the girls in the group. They were shaking with fear.

_They must feel guilty right now. _Thought Akira.

" But do you know why Clementine kidnaps little girls?"

All the girls said no.

" Because she wanted to find her little sister that pushed her down the river!"

" So that is why you are always nice to your sister. You don't want to be killed by Clementine! You actually don't like your sister at all right? " Ai interrupted.

"H- hey that's not true!" Said Akira

_Well actually it IS TRUE._

" Lucky for me I don't have a big sister! I only have a big brother!" said Ai.

Akira felt jealous towards her best friend,Ai.

"DING DONG"

"Ah lunch break is over. Let's head back to class!"

* * *

"DING DONG!"

" Bye Sensei!"

_ah, school is finally over! _Akira thought while smiling.

_But then I'll have to see that jerk sister , Kira! It's okay, I'll just ignore her today!_

**_Huh? Why do you have to ignore her?_**

"Who's there?!" Said Akira loudly while looking behind her.

_Must have been my imagination._

* * *

" I'm home! "

Silence filled the house. The house was pitch black.

" Wierd. No one is here. The house is so dark! " said Akira while switching on the light.

"That's wierd. It doesn't work."

Akira saw the kitchen's light was open. There was a sound of someone cutting in the kitchen.

" Huh? Onee chan are you there? Don't try to prank me now!"

She saw a woman holding knife. The knife had blood on it. She put her hand on her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. She silently walked to the kitchen. She peeked at the unknown lady chopping a bloody hand.

_That's not onee chan. _Thought Akira.

_**" Is that you Akira chan? Come and help me make dinner. I'm making your favourite**_** meal!"** Said the unknown woman.

" Ah crap! Alright don't panic! Think Akira!What should I do?!"

Akira saw a phone on a table next to her.

"Perfect!"

She reached for the phone. But then the unknown lady with the knife appeared behind her.

_**" Akira what are you doing?! Are running away from me?!"**_

Akira quickly took the phone on the table and ran to her was panicking. Her body was dripping with sweat. She was shaking with fear as she tried to dial her sister's phone number.

"Please don't be dead onee chan. please...please..." Akira prayed.

_"hello?"_

" Onee chan! Thank god you are alive!"

_" What do you want, you dweeb?"_

" Where are you onee chan? Please come back home! I need you!"

_" Hell no! You are just tricking me right? That day when I came back because I thought you drowned in the bath tub you threw pies at me!"_

" Look onee chan, I'm so sorry! Please help me now! There's a strange woman at the house and it is not mom!"

_" Fine. Do you really feel guilty now? After this, I want you to gove a proper sorry alright?_ _I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

" Thank you onee chan! I love you!"

Hearing the voice of her big sister calmed Akira down.

* * *

After 5 minutes.

DING DONG!

Akira woke up at the sound of the door bell.

" Have I been sleeping?" said Akira while whipping the drool of her face.

" Hey Akira! Open the door! Don't try to trick me this time!"

" Onee chan! Ah crap, the unknown lady is downstairs. I know! I'll slowly go downstairs!"

Akira then carefully went down the stairs. Then she heard a sound as if some one has been stabbed in the stomach.

**SHUCK!**

The sight of her big sister being stabbed was really frightening. Tears went down her cheeks. She saw a smile on her big sister's face as she said " Thank god you are alright."

**ONEE CHAN!**

Akira begin to feel weak as she saw her big sister. She thought " She has been thinking about my safety all along. She was worried about me" Akira said while crying.

She began to feel stronger. She ran to the kitchen and began to search for a knife. She looked in the drawer. There wasn't any knife. There was a gun there. Without thinking, she took the gun.

**" Akira, come play with your NEW sister!"** the unknown lady said while laughing.

" New sister?! " Akira became mad.

She went to the entrance and shot the unknown lady. Blood was everywhere. Akira trembled with fear. She dropped the gun and thought " What was I doing?!"

While panicking, she went to the door and ran outside. She noticed that the unknown lady was still ran around the neighbourhood again and again until she reached a dead end.

" Ah Crap!"

The unknown lady was behind her.

**_" Akira, It wasn't nice of you to do that to your sister! You'll pay for what you have done!"_**

Akira realized it was all over. The lady had stabbed her in the back. She felt pain at her back. She didn't remmber anything afterwards. Her memories were all gone. After that incident, the lady erases everyone's memories about Akira. Akira became a forgotten little sister.

* * *

" So have you learned a valuable lesson?"

" That is right. Be nice to your sisters. Eventhough they are adopted or step - sister.

" Or else, Clementine will come for you." Said Yomi while smiling.


End file.
